A VERY BLAM VALENTINE'S DAY
by Darrinia
Summary: Sam pinta un retrato de Blaine que cambiará su vida para siempre...


**N/A:** Feliz San Valentín! (En España ya es 14 de febrero). Espero que paséis un gran día junto a esa persona especial (sea una pareja, un amigo o vuestra mascota, lo importante es el amor). Yo, personalmente, guiada por el amor a mis lectores, a Darren, a Chord, a Blaine, a Sam y a Blam, dejo esto aquí, deseando que os guste... (Qué cursi me he puesto XD).

* * *

 _ **A VERY BLAM VALENTINE'S DAY**_

Sam estaba frente a su profesor, esperando que éste le diera la nota de su cuadro. Hacía una semana, el docente les había hablado de que había muchos tipos de amor y muchos sentimientos que van junto al amor. Puede ser amor de pareja, correspondido o no, de familia, de amigos... Y, como tarea especial de San Valentín, les había pedido un retrato de una persona a la que amaran. Sam había pensado mucho en ello. Primero pensó en su familia pero tenia dudas. Si pintaba a uno de sus padres, el otro podría sentirse desplazado. Lo mismo ocurría con sus hermanos, sabía que Stacy no le perdonaría que retratara a Stevie y al revés. Por eso pensó en Blaine.

Hacía tres años, el moreno estaba totalmente enamorado de él, lo sabía, aunque los dos pretendieron que fuera sólo un crush por el bien de su amistad. En algún punto, ese amor había desaparecido y... Bueno, el rubio se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Fue en la noche en la que Anderson le habló de Jack, su compañero en clase de interpretación en NYADA durante su segundo curso. Les había tocado juntos una escena, después habían tomado un café y el otro le había pedido una cita. _"He aceptado, Sam... Él me gusta, ¿sabes? Es muy divertido y guapo... ¡Sus ojos! No puedo dejar de mirarlos, son azules tan claros y..."_. Sí, Blaine estuvo dos horas hablando de lo guapo, divertido, atractivo, sensible y perfecto que era ese tal Jack, causando el enojo de Sam. El mismo día en el que supo que Anderson había superado sus sentimientos por él, fue el día en el que él se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Un amor que había estado ocultando por más de un año, porque no se sentía con derecho a meterse en la vida de su amigo después de haberlo rechazado. Tuvo que aguantar el mes de citas con Jack hasta que éste, un idiota presuntuoso, lo engañó con otro. Aun dolían las lágrimas de Blaine por alguien que no merecía ni un segundo de su tiempo, pero estuvo ahí con él. Después hubo otros, pero ninguno importante... Todos eran simples recuerdos de que Anderson ya no lo amaba.

Lo más complicado de la tarea no fue elegir a Blaine como "modelo", lo complicado fue elegir una foto en la que fijarse. Había muchísimas de los dos juntos, a solas o con más personas, pero siempre juntos, un apoyo incondicional. Al final, se decidió por una antigua, una en la que el moreno seguía enamorado de él y lo miraba de esa manera que lo hacía sentirse la persona más especial del universo... ¡Cómo extrañaba esas miradas! La foto era de Sam junto a Ryder días antes de los regionales pero Tina la había hecho desde algo lejos, por lo que se veía a Anderson, sentado en una silla, mirando a su mejor amigo con tanto amor que casi dolía.

– Es un cuadro muy hermoso, señor Evans. – El profesor comentó, haciendo que el joven se sintiera orgulloso. Ese era uno de los profesores más importantes de Pratt, la academia donde estudiaba Arte y Diseño. Sabía que ayudaba a los mejores a conseguir el éxito y él deseaba con tanta fuerza eso. – Esa mirada... Amor, amistad, admiración, felicidad, complicidad, confianza... Refleja muchas cosas y produce una sensación de paz y armonía... Creo que cualquiera que lo vea deseará ser el destinatario de esa mirada.

– Gracias, señor. – Sam respondió, esperando su nota. Ese profesor tenía una manera peculiar de valorar los trabajos según su importancia en la nota final. Ese sería valorado del 0 al 20 sin decimales.

– Su nota es 19. La perfección no existe y todo se puede mejorar, por lo que debe estar muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

Cuando el docente se alejó, Matt lo felicitó porque sabían que nunca nadie obtendría la totalidad de la nota, por lo que era lo más cercano que podía estar.

Cuando la clase acabó, el profesor le pidió que esperara unos minutos porque quería hablar con él, por lo que se despidió de sus compañeros antes de acercarse al pupitre.

– Señor Evans, debo decir que me ha impresionado su cuadro. Estoy preparando una exposición sobre San Valentín para mi galería. Tengo todos los cuadros escogidos y preparados pero creo que podría hacerle un sitio al suyo, si le apetece. Debo decirle que colaboran muchos artistas importantes del país y es una gran oportunidad. Además, la exposición sólo va a estar un mes, por lo que calculo que tendrá muchas visitas... Incluso puede encontrar un comprador. ¿Le gustaría participar? – El profesor ofreció.

– ¡Me encantaría! Es una oportunidad única... Pero, si me lo permite, me gustaría consultarlo con la persona que aparece en el cuadro. Él quiere ser actor de Broadway y no sé si podría afectar a su carrera o algo. – El rubio explicó.

– Comprendo... Le doy 24 horas para que me de una respuesta, todo debe estar listo para la inauguración el 14 de febrero... Sepa que, de aceptar, recibirá dos entradas para la inauguración y que asistirán muchas personas influyentes de Nueva York, incluidos varios productores, directores, escritores y actores de Broadway. – El maestro le guiñó el ojo al alumno antes de salir del aula, confiando en que eso fuera suficiente para convencerlos de exponer ese cuadro que tan bien reflejaba lo que quería mostrar en su exposición.

* * *

Sam estaba esperando a que Blaine llegara de NYADA. Había colocado el cuadro sobre el caballete que utilizaba para pintar en casa y lo habría cubierto con una sábana de las que usaba en su cama. No se había atrevido a cubrirlo con las que usaba habitualmente para sus obras porque temía estropear algo que podría suponer su impulso en el mundo del arte.

El moreno llegó con el rostro cansado. Era miércoles, lo que suponía que había tenido un día intenso ya que coincidían sus clases de ballet y de baile moderno. Cuatro horas moviéndose al ritmo de la música e intentando transmitir con sus movimientos. Eran muy pocos los que cursaban ambas clases a la vez, pero Anderson era "especial".

– Hola... ¡Dime que has preparado la cena! – El ojimiel suplicó, antes de quedarse mirando el cuadro cubierto con una tela. El joven frunció el ceño. – ¿Esa no es la sábana de tu cama?

– Sí, debajo de ella está mi gran oportunidad, quiero cuidarla como merece. – El rubio explicó con suavidad.

– ¡Cuéntame! – Cualquier signo de cansancio desapareció del rostro del futuro actor cuando se sentó junto a su mejor amigo para saber de qué estaba hablando.

– Un profesor me ha ofrecido exponerlo en su galería. Es muy raro que ofrezca a alumnos ese privilegio y mi cuadro estará junto a obras de grandes artistas. Es algo muy importante. – El ojiverde informó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eso es genial! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tenemos que abrir la botella de champán! – Anderson se levantó para ir a la cocina. Hacía dos años habían comprado una botella de una marca cara de esa bebida para abrirla cuando uno de los dos tuviera su "gran oportunidad".

– Todavía no, espera. – El pintor lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar en el sofá. – Necesito tu consentimiento para exponerlo.

– ¿Mi consentimiento? ¿Por qué? – Blaine no entendía el motivo por el que su amigo necesitaba que le diera permiso.

– Es un retrato tuyo. – Evans se levantó y retiró la sábana, de manera que el moreno pudo ver el cuadro por primera vez. La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, que comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo ya que se sentía como si hubiera sido "pillado" en una travesura. Sam lo entendía, su amigo no conocía la existencia de esa foto. Cuando la había subido a las redes sociales, la había recortado para no hacer públicos los sentimientos del otro. Lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del actor y el artista supo que le había encantado.

– ¡Es precioso! ¡Claro que puedes exponerlo! Me alegra ser partícipe de alguna manera en tu éxito. – La sonrisa del joven de ojos color avellana era inmensa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

– ¿Pedimos algo de cena y la acompañamos de ese champán? – El rubio propuso, totalmente encantado.

– Perfecto... Mientras viene la cena, puedo darme una ducha.

* * *

El día de la exposición llegó y Sam estaba realmente nervioso. Rachel consiguió dos entradas utilizando sus contactos en Broadway, ya que desde su segundo año en Nueva York había estado trabajando en los principales teatros de la ciudad con papeles protagonistas. Después de mucho pensarlo, fue con Santana ya que las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine seguían tensas desde la ruptura a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

Los tres amigos estaban intentando distraer al rubio para que se relajara pero era casi imposible. Al final, las puertas se abrieron y los invitados comenzaron a entrar. Los cuatro caminaron observando las obras, escuchando algunas explicaciones de Sam sobre las técnicas, luces, sombras o colores utilizados. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que otros invitados se habían unido a ellos, ilusionados porque una persona que entendía les daba indicaciones que les permitían entender mejor esas obras.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro de Sam, Rachel dejó escapar un gritito de emoción, que hizo reír a ese grupo de personas que los seguían para aprender más de arte.

– ¡Oh Sam! Es hermoso... Es... – La castaña dejó salir un suspiro. No tenía ninguna duda de a quién había ido dirigida esa mirada de Blaine, pero estaba segura de que ella quería que alguien la mirara así... Aunque no ese chico, ya que era su segundo mejor amigo gay.

– Perfecto. – La latina terminó la frase que había dejado inconclusa su amiga. Se había quedado sin palabras, no tenía ningún comentario hiriente o sarcástico... Casi no tenía ni respiración.

– Wow, Santana sin palabras... No pensé que viviría para verlo... – Anderson intentó aligerar el ambiente.

– Disculpa... ¿Tú eres el artista? – Uno de los invitados que habían estado siguiéndolos preguntó a Sam.

– Sí, es mi cuadro. – El rubio respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Te importaría explicarlo como has hecho con los demás? Es muy interesante todo lo que has estado contando hasta ahora y también quiero saber cosas de este retrato. – El hombre pidió.

– Claro...

Evans comenzó a hablar del objetivo del cuadro, de lo que debía transmitir... Era consciente de que todos habían entendido el mensaje sin necesidad de palabras, pero quería asegurarse.

* * *

Después de haber visto toda la exposición, los amigos se separaron para socializar. Rachel estaba hablando con varios compañeros de trabajo, Sam estaba junto a varios artistas, recibiendo felicitaciones por su obra. Blaine había estado hablando con una de sus profesoras de NYADA pero después se volvió y buscó a Santana. La latina seguía frente al cuadro de Evans, mirándolo como si lo tuviera hipnotizada.

– ¿Estás bien? – El joven preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

– No... ¿Sabéis que sois idiotas? – La chica se volvió para mirarlo, se notaba que había lágrimas en sus ojos. – No sabes cuánto daría porque hubiera alguien que me mirara así... Y no me refiero sólo a lo que transmite tu mirada, también a lo que ha transmitido Sam... Lleváis años jugando al gato y al ratón cuando deberíais ser dos estúpidos cachorritos rodeados de corazones. No he conocido dos personas tan ignorantes en ese aspecto como vosotros. Rachel no puede estar con Finn, Brittany me ha dejado claro que tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y no va a volver... La mayoría de nosotros no hemos encontrado a nuestro verdadero amor y me jode ver que vosotros seguís fingiendo que no estáis destinados a estar juntos.

– Santana, Sam es heterosexual. – Anderson comentó con suavidad.

– Yo también lo era... Y había estado con muchos hombres, créeme. Mis peleas con Lauren o Mercedes por Puck fueron épicas... – Lopez negó con la cabeza, avergonzada por el recuerdo. – Deja de ser estúpido, ve junto a tu hombre y fóllatelo de una vez.

– Wow, por un momento pensé que habíamos perdido a Santana Lopez... – Blaine bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente ya que estaba muy tenso. – Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa, hablaré con él.

– ¿Quién ha dicho algo de hablar? – La latina se volvió un poco, volvió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo antes de marcharse todo en un gesto muy femenino y seductor.

* * *

Sam y Blaine llegaron a su apartamento. El moreno miró el reloj, faltaba media hora para las doce de la noche, por lo que todavía era el día de San Valentín. Si Santana estaba en lo cierto, ese día tan romántico sería la fecha de aniversario de su relación con el hombre del que llevaba años enamorado. Iba a hacerlo, no iba a dudar un segundo.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio preguntó, preocupado porque se había dado cuenta de que había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza a su amigo. Temía que hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos y que eso afectara a su amistad.

Por su parte, el moreno se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía cómo expresarse. Respiró profundamente, intentando que el aire le diera el valor que necesitaba para decir que seguía enamorado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, pasara lo que pasase, su relación iba a cambiar por lo que si las palabras no salían...

Blaine recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Sam, se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios con los de su mejor amigo para darle un dulce beso. El rubio sólo tardó unos segundos en devolverle el beso, sujetándolo con fuerza por la cadera y juntando sus cuerpos todo lo que podía. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y siguieron besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y, al mirar los ojos de su amado, supo que Santana tenía razón. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo eso, que esos ojos verdes lo miraran de esa manera tan especial.

– No te puedes imaginar cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento... – El artista susurró, pero luego se dio cuenta de que podía estar confundiendo las cosas. Se sonrojó y su voz comenzó a temblar. – Quiero decir... Yo...

– Yo también llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Volvieron a besarse, sabiendo que tal vez necesitaban confesar sus sentimientos, hablar y dejar todo claro desde el principio, pero llevaban años esperando sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, por lo que decidieron que durante unos minutos, estaba bien disfrutar de eso. Sabían que estarían bien, eso era lo que más necesitaban para ser felices.

En ese momento, no importaba que al día siguiente, mientras dormía en los brazos de su amado, Sam recibiera una llamada informándole que acababan de pagar 10.000$ por su cuadro. No importaba que lo celebrara comprando un ramo de rosas, una pulsera y reservara mesa en un restaurante lujoso. No importaba que, meses después, encontraran ese mismo retrato en el salón de la casa de la familia Anderson cuando fueron a visitar a los padres de Blaine. No importaba que en la exposición estuviera un productor de teatro que quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de ese cuadro y, al enterarse de que era actor, decidiera darle una oportunidad en Broadway... Nada de eso importaba mientras los dos se abrazaban y besaban, dándole al otro todo el amor que habían contenido durante tanto tiempo... Sin importar que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para eso.


End file.
